Futurama Wiki:To Do List
Introduction Please sign your name with four tildes when an item is submitted to the list and ensure any completely finished jobs are marked with a strike under no circumstances must anything be removed from the page as this will confuse people working on longer jobs. To-Do List Comics Section At present, the Comics section is little more than a collection of titles and covers and they have no real information on them, this means they have been marked as stubs and sit in the stubs category - the pages must be filled out and the stub tags removed. Please remem14:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC)14:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC)14:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC)14:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC)ber not to just copy content from other websites. Events Ellipses485 has suggested that we create "Events" pages, such as 'invasions', 'court cases' and 'competitions'. We will need an infobox for Events as well. Here's the list of events I came up with while looking through the series. My hope for event pages is that they stay relatively unfocused on the planet express crew, but rather record the bigger events which happen in the Futurama-Universe, from the perspective of in the Universe itself. So while character or location pages can cover events that are less "big-picturesque" or with special attention on how an event effects that character or event, and the events of an episode can and should be discussed on the episode page, "event" pages should be limited to an explanation of the event within the context of the universe. I don't know if that makes sense, but that's just the way I've been thinking as I picked out these events. Anyway here's what I came up with, feel free to add to it or to change the wording so it would work better as an article if you can. Ellipses485 17:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Scares/Threats *The Lugnut Shortage on Chapek 9 *The Great Ball of Garbage Scare of 3000 *Oil tanker crash on the Pluto penguin reserve outdoor fountains *Time Skips plague Earth *Global Warming reaches catastrophic proportions on Earth Competitions/Conventions/Social Events *Miss Universe Pageant of 3001 Emma (talk) 23:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) *1074th Academy Awards *Bend-Aid *Cooking Coliseum: Elzar/Bender *Conference on Global Warming in Kyoto, Japan *Roboticon 3003 - Obsoletely Fabulous *Presentation of the National Silk Surplus Three Hundred Big Boys *Premier of “Leela: Orphan of the Stars” *Spacenomily ‘08 The Beast With a Billion Backs *Farnsworth-Wernstrum Deathball Match *3009 Universal Poker Tournament *The Opening of Leo Wong's Miniature Golf Course Cases/Trials (I know there are specific ways court cases are named, but haven't got around to looking them up yet. Something about which party is named first in the title... I'll get to that at some point) *The court-martialling of Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker *Trial of Robot Santa *Earth v. Zoidberg *Leo Wong v. Ecofeminists *Zapp Brannigan v. Planet Express crew during Where No Fan Has Gone Before? Wars/Invasions/Social Unrest *The First Omicronian Invasion of Earth When Aliens Attack *The Second Omicronian Invasion of Earth The Problem with Popplers *Mom's Robot Revolution *Earthican-Sphereon War *The Brain Spawn Invasion of Earth The Day the Earth Stood Stupid *Globetrotter Invasion of Earth *Decapodian Invasion of Earth A Taste of Freedom *Earth Invasion of Tarantulon 6 *Naked Scammer Alien takeover of Earth Bender's Big Score *Liberation of Earth 3007 Bender's Big Score *Bender B. Rodriguez leads robot uprising in 3028, Chris Travers travels back in time to stop this, but can't because of a time paradox *Bender B Rodriguez leads army of the damned to protect Earth and destroy Yivo(The space anomaly) in The Beast with a Billion Backs Government/Leadership *Rule of Fry the Solid on Trisol *Earth’s Presidential Election of 3000 Others *Vergon 6 is destroyed *The maiden voyage of the Titanic *The New DOOP headquarters is destroyed *Decapod 10’s Mating Frenzy of 3001 *The Central Bureaucracy’s Master-In pile sorted *End of the were-car virus *Martian Exodus *Discovery of Bigfoot *kidNapster is shut down *Star Trek cast and forbidden tapes rescued from Omega 3 Wanted Pages This may seem obvious but please help to create as many Wanted Pages as possible and in as much detail as possible including Categories, Stub Templates and Infoboxes. Appearances it would be good to get all articles with appearances. If you could help, please add appearances to the articles here: Category:Articles in need of appearances. Images Every page should have an appropriate image. If you are able to upload images, please add them to the articles here: Category:Articles Without Images Infoboxes Most pages fit into some category of Category:Infobox templates. Make sure any new page you create, or any old page already created, has an infobox. If you think a page needs an infobox but doesn't fit into any already available, contact an admin and ask if another infobox category needs to be created. Other Information Stubs If you do not feel you are ready to tackle a big job like the above there is also our expansive Category:Stubs section which is always in need of some help - or if you fancy another type of challenge why not participate in our Monthly Improvement Drive - this month's candidate can be seen on the Homepage. Future Episodes We have new episodes coming next year, we should start thinking about how to handle that. This Wiki is a team effort and I express my thanks (as do the rest of the Administration Team) to those who work tirelessly to create and edit content on this site. Category:Community Category:Community